A pressure control valve of this type is known from DE 196 15 865 A1. The pressure control valve has a housing which has a first opening, which can be connected to an intake system of an internal combustion engine, and a second opening, which can be connected to a crank case of the internal combustion engine. A valve member is arranged in the valve housing, which valve member has an adjustable stroke for controlling a cross section through which flow can pass of a gas path which connects the first opening to the second opening. The valve member has a support body which has a first membrane and a second membrane. The first membrane in the valve housing separates a first chamber which communicates with the first opening and with the second opening in a gas-tight manner from a second chamber which communicates with a third opening of the valve housing which is connected to the environment of the pressure control valve. In contrast to this, the second membrane in the valve housing separates the second chamber in a gas-tight manner from a third chamber which communicates through the valve member with the first chamber. In the known pressure control valve, the first membrane is injection moulded onto the support body, whereas the second membrane is produced separately and has a central opening, into which a hollow peg section of the support body is inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,855 discloses another pressure control valve which for example can be used for adjusting an exhaust return rate. A valve member is again arranged in the valve housing, with the aid of which member a gas path leading from a first opening to a second opening can be controlled. The valve member is provided with a first membrane and a second membrane, the first membrane separating the gas path in a gas-tight manner from an environmental pressure chamber which communicates with the environment, whereas the second membrane separates the gas path from a control pressure chamber which is connected to a pressure source which provides a control pressure, as a function of which the gas path is to be controlled. In this pressure control valve, the two membranes are produced separately and in each case attached separately to a support body of the valve member.